


Kaisoommer 2017: (Mini) Guess Who?!

by kaisoommer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoommer/pseuds/kaisoommer





	Kaisoommer 2017: (Mini) Guess Who?!

HELLO EVERYONE! Here are the long-awaited Guess Who's for the bonus fics!

To make your job a little easier, here is the short list of amazing pinch-hitters who rapidly wrote up their fics in less than two weeks for our equally-amazing and patient participants who had not yet received a fic. Please give them a lot of love!

domilkshake | kaithartic | pastelflower | Sugar_and_Salt | WhisperLucifer

# Bonus Fics : Round 2017

✸ [for thesockmonster] [Red Lazaurus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12449952)

T | 2,9k | Jongin has never had a red thread and even though he’s gotten more quiet about it over the years, the wanting has never faded.

 

 

✸ [for kumo_is_kumo] [Storm Flower.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12495596)

E | 32,4k | Wherein Kyungsoo is struggling to survive without so much as a roof over his head, selling his body so he doesn't starve to death- and Jongin is so much more than just a handsome stranger in an expensive suit.

 

 

✸ [for ohdyoskai] [Watching the Horizon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12548412)

G | 4,5k | He was trained to be prepared everything. Nothing prepared him when he only discovered his watchful neighbor left.

 

 

✸ [for ruiseu] [Red stands for Fate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12578488)

G | 5,3k | Green stands for friendship, blue for parental love. Red stands for fate. Fate leads Jongin to his soulmate, but fate didn't have to mutual...

 

 

✸ [for everyone] [A Ride (Starting From Bathroom)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12617744)

G | 4,9k | According it the school magazine, it’s the place to have ‘a ride’ and Kyungsoo sure does love roller-coasters.


End file.
